


A Survivor's Siren Song

by Aradellia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mermaid/Mermen AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: A siren song for the lost, for those who gave their freedom and their lives for his slowly dying one. He could never give back enough to fix the mistakes made. He would sing to the man who died for him just so he could be free once again, and he would sing until the end of time, until miracles were born, until his voice disappeared and he faded into the ocean once again.





	

Every day, just as the sun began to kiss the horizon, sinking beyond the line of human sight, as the crest of darkness drove over the blue sky, a song was sung at the shore. Nestled within the crags along the shore, breaking the waves that battered the crescent-shaped section of coastline, a creature lets it vocal cords loose, and sung its heart to the night, a song choked in guilt and sadness, carrying the barb of loneliness regardless of where it was heard. Here in the dim light of the dusk, a lone figure nestled into the rocks sings his siren's song for the one he lost. Patrons of the surrounding town has tried to witness the figure themselves singing, to hear from where the source of such a melancholy tune, but never has a soul truly seen the man behind the voice. All that is known is that a single person sits upon the flatter crags just within the boundary of the small open-faced cove, and as dusk fades into night, and the worlds falls silent, they sing a siren song that could make grown men weep.

A sailor's tale rises from the event: a mermaid fell in love with a fisherman at the shores of the cove, and waited every night for the man to return to the shore to see him. However, as the years wore on, the fisherman could no longer hold his rod, or come to the shore, and passed in silence. The mermaid would continue to come to the shore until a month had gone by without a moment more with the fisherman. From then forth, the mermaid sang her song for him, singing until she would get her final wish: to have her fisherman back forever.

And so began the tale of the Hasetsu Bay Siren. Many would continue to attempt to spot them, but none would ever see them. They would hear the song, and the mournful and heartbreaking tune sung to the gentle rolling of the waves, and instead stand in awe at the blind devotion someone would give just to sing for so long for someone lost.

Those who remembered the shore before the song began recount an event to those new to the area, seeking out the siren and the song of the dusk nightfall. Tourist and natives alike sit in a half circle around a brown-haired older woman sitting in front of a table, sake in hand. Her appearance does nothing to give away her real age, but maybe perhaps that is how she likes it. She takes a long drink, setting the cup on the table as the television beyond quietly announced the news.

"Minako." A redhead quietly says, stirring the awaiting eyes of the hot springs. The redhead was young, and no native of Hasetsu from her pale complexion and firmly red hair. She looked apprehensive as she waited for Minako's eyes to come up to meet her. "They're waiting."

"I know, Mila," Minako stated, "Just tryin' to keep it together. Do you guys really want to know why the siren song's still sung?"

The group nodded in unison, some of the younger people within the crowd crying out their confirmations. Minako heaved a sigh as she signaled Mila to sit next to her, the redhead doing as asked of the older woman. From the back of the waiting area, the owners of the hot springs peek their heads out and join the crowd surrounding Minako and Mila. The youngest of the trio, Mari, is already frowning as she sits to listen. Anyone close to her could see that her eyes were shimmering in an effort to avoid tears.

"Alright," Minako sighed, "I'll start with the basics, and then begin the story. I already know that none of you besides myself and Mila have seen the siren, though he's not really a siren."

"It's a he?!" an older voice called out, standing up abruptly. Minako chuckled at that, raising her sake cup.

"Indeed. Our 'siren' is actually a male mermaid, a merman if you can't handle equating men with the word mermaid." Minako answered, setting her cup down with a smile, "He has a name too."

"And his name?" a younger girl asked, politely raising her hand as murmurs rolled through the group.

Mari spoke up quickly. "Victor. His name is Victor."

Minako looked over her shoulder at Mari, nodding her head before turning back to the ground. "Mari-chan is right. His name is Victor. He's got beautiful silver hair, and a gorgeous light blue tail. He has fins in places all over his body too, in the same really light sky blue: on his spine, just at the point of his elbows, the base of his spine, along his tail. He was beautiful. His ears, too, were hidden by things that looked like fins."

"They were really sensitive," Mila recounts with a small smile, "He hissed at me when I tried touching them."

"Indeed," Minako agreed, "But let's not get too far ahead. We have our main character, our siren who's actually a mermaid, Victor. There are a few others in the story you should know."

Minako's smile disappeared quickly, Mila joining her as they both took a deep breath. The crowd was trying to settle despite being on the edge of anticipation. They would get to know the true story behind the Hasetsu Cove Siren, who was really a mermaid by the name of Victor. Minako's eyes fell to her sake cup, pouring herself more of the liquid and staring at her reflection. Then, her eyes came to a small shrine the Katsuki's had set up in the room, in the back and just in the shadow of the room. Even with the small candles surrounding the small stand, it did little to light up the picture framed in the middle of the dark wood. Mila looked back behind them, finding Mari coming up to them, and Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki listening in from the back of the room.

"As you can guess, Mila and I are greatly involved in Victor's story. The others you'll learn about are Minami Kenjirou... and Yuuri Katsuki."

The crowd around them hushed and quieted at the mention of Yuuri, some turning to the photo hidden in the shadows. The others closed their eyes quietly. Minako didn't need to turn around to see Yuuri's family. She plated with her sake cup for a moment, taking a breath.

"I'm going to explain how Yuuri's self sacrifice saved Victor's life."


End file.
